


So an outlaw and a pair of ranchers share a tent

by Splatx



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, F/M/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Keeping warm, Multi, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Requited Crush, Requited Love, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Warm, finger riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: An outlaw and a pair of ranchers share a tent. It sounds like the start of a bad joke, and feels like one, too. But with Sadie a line of heat behind you, and Jake just behind her, it's not feeling so funny.Especially when Sadie getssquirmy.
Relationships: Jake Adler/Reader, Jake Adler/Reader/Sadie Adler, Jake Adler/Sadie Adler, Sadie Adler/Reader
Kudos: 39





	So an outlaw and a pair of ranchers share a tent

It’s freezing.

You can hardly believe your luck - your bad luck, but also your good.

You’d always had it rather bad for Jake and for Sadie. From the moment you’d wandered into their cabin you’d been gone on them.

Why else would you willingly go up into the Grizzlies of all places, over and over, and do work for them? Hunt down wolves and bears, track down their wagons that kept getting stolen, look for their friends that got lost, kidnapped, or trapped by bears and wolves? Anyone else, you’d have long written off as ‘too unlucky to live.’

Well, Flaco was up there, too, but not as far up there - he's not relevant, though.

You’d even taken to helping them with their farm, insulating their cabin and buildings, helping to repair them as well. Anything to spend time on their farm - not that you were trying to court them, they were happily married and, even if they were looking for a third person, which hadn’t even occurred to you, they were law-abiding citizens, quite happily so, and you were… well, not, quite happily a two-bit outlaw.

What would they see in you?

But here you were, back to Sadie’s chest, arm wrapped around your waist.

The pair had intended on heading down to Valentine, but you’d yet to find the bear that had raided their barn, and so had rode alongside them. However, though the sky had been clear when you set out, it began to snow an hour into the ride, and the drizzle quickly turned into a snowstorm. Though you knew the Grizzlies like the back of your hand, it had been a total white-out, and you’d only barely been able to put up a tent, and they’d insisted you come inside with them instead of curling up with the horses.

Your tent wasn’t really made for three people. Honestly, it wasn’t much made for _one_ , so the three of you had ended up more or less in a heap. Jake’s front to Sadie’s back, Sadie’s front to your back. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, but it _was_ warm, so you accepted it quite happily, even if you were praying that they didn’t notice that red that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in the tips of your ears.

  
  


You woke to the tightening of Sadie’s grip on your waist, and her breath picking up in your ear.

You were discombobulated, still half out of it, and so it took you a moment to feel her hips rocking against yours.

_“Sadie?”_ you hissed, but all that happened was her fingers twitched, gloveless nails digging into one of your scars (ow) and her hips bucked into yours again, pulling you just that little bit closer to her, slotting her thigh between your legs and _oh-!_

You were a _horrible_ person for enjoying it - a better woman would have shifted away, made some sort of _proper_ noise to wake Sadie and pretended to be asleep to keep her from being embarrassed but you’d never been much of a proper woman anyways and it felt _so good_ and you couldn’t help the whimper that tore from your throat besides, curling in on yourself.

And you felt absolutely _horrible_ for the way you ground your hips down against her thigh, seeking that friction against your throbbing cunt, moving your hips in time with the rolling of hers, the rise and fall of her leg. Took pleasure in the sharp jab of her nails, dulled though they were from hard work, as they clenched on your waist, and felt ice-cold horror clench tight in your stomach when her fingers slid down, nails scratching a red line onto your skin, to play with your soaked lips.

You jolted to look back over your shoulder, catching a look of mischief on Sadie’s face - though her eyes were still hazy, a chunk of sleep caught in her eyelashes, it wasn’t _sleep_ that had darkened them, and you gulped. She licked her lips, and your hand flies up to muffle a gasp as she tweaks your clit and _oh!_

You shudder, roll your hips into her hands, clench your eyes as she does it again and again, finally slips one finger inside of you and begins to thrust, seaking that spot and a strangled moan tears from your throat at that, you tremble as you look back at Sadie, her clenching hand helping to ground you. _‘Jake?’_ you mouth, can’t quite get out what all you want to say as she drives her finger _right there_ and your eyes cross and god, but it’s nice to let someone take the lead for once, not have to be on guard for fear that a bounty hunter will come walking out from around a tree or the law will come flying around a corner. Her husband is _right there_ , what is she thinking!?

  
  


She jabs her elbow backwards, and he peers over her, blue eyes wide, face flushed, pupils blown so wide that you’d have otherwise been concerned. But Sadie’s hips are jolting into yours abruptly, his hips moving into hers and pushing them into yours, and with a groan you give in, head lolling back onto her shoulder, crying out as his fingers join hers one, then two, thick fingers sliding inside you. Her fingers, no-less calloused, continue to tweak your clit as he works you open, blunt fingertips pressing against your pleasure spot over and over until you’re seeing stars and

you come.

All you can do is gasp, whining in a way that doesn’t befit an outlaw wanted in three states at all but you don’t care, reaching down to try and brace yourself and Sadie let go of your hip to tangle her fingers with yours. You twitch and spasm, riding his fingers, and their eyes can’t leave your face as you flush, mouth dropping open, choking on their names.

You go limp, are dully aware of Sadie bringing herself off and whispered voices, a soft, teasing laugh on Sadie’s end - Jake, it seemed, found his pleasure just watching you two - and then Sadie curls up against you, Jake plastered tight to her back.

He reaches out, drapes his arm across both of your hips, and sighs

“My girls.”


End file.
